Friend, Enemy, or Frenemy
by phantomwolfblue
Summary: Summary: The forever knights are after an ancient relic. Ben Rook, and Venus are determined to stop them with the help of a mysterious knight who says he is on their side but can he be trusted?
1. The Crimson knight

Friend, Enemy, or Frenemy

* * *

Summary: The forever knights are after an ancient relic. Ben Rook, and Venus are determined to stop them with the help of a mysterious knight who says he is on their side but can he be trusted?

* * *

AN: Eh? What's up doc. This came to me when going to a hotel this weekend and I just had to write it. I would like to thank everyone for their encouragement on my stories especially Purplehood and Rookblonkorules. And an extra special thanks to Rookblonkorules for helping me write a bit of this chapter, her part is stated. Now then, on with the show.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Crimson knight

* * *

In Bellwood in a warehouse by the docks, the forever knights were picking up a shipment of weapons from an unknown buyer. The plumbers are aware of this and in a firefight with them currently.

Each side hiding behind crates firing and trying not to get fired at. Ben, Rook, Venus, Patelliday, Morty, and Bryk were firing with Patelliday, Morty, and Bryk using blasters, Rook using his proto-tool, Venus her sun-orbs, and Ben scrolling through the omnitrix for an alien that would be useful in this situation.

"You think they would have ran out of ammo by now." Ben stated peeking his head over the crates but immediately ducking as a blast nearly hit him in the head.

"Yeah well, these crates are filled with ammunition so they have a lot at their disposal." Venus commented shooting a sun-orb but missing.

"Still, you would think- AH!" Ben yelped as fire started to come from above as four nights stood on the platform that was at least fifty feet high stretching across the room, the kind over stages. Venus held her hands over her head and she created a shield to cover the onslaught of gunfire from above.

"Excellent thinking Venus." Rook commented keeping his eyes on the enemies from the front which V was happy about so he wouldn't notice her blush.

"Thanks" she replied in a timid tone which seem to go over the Revonnahgander's head.

"As much as the shield is a good idea, it won't hold forever." Patelliday interjected as one bullet from above made it through the shield and next to him causing him to yelp, also proving his point.

"I'm on it." Venus declared and without warning, dissipating the shield, and flew up to the platform, landing with grace and catching the attention of the knights. They then turned the fire to her which startled her for a second but she then regained her train of thought and worked to avoid them.

Venus back flipped three times avoiding the blast but as her feet were in the air to finish her fourth, one knight got a lucky shot to her arm and the pain and shock causing her to collapse.

Venus let out a moan as she stood up and looked at her arm, there was a tint of purple there from the blast. She turned her attention back to the forever knights just in time as they started to fire.

She stretched out her arms and concentrated her sun-orbs into a sun-shield to block the blasts. The blasts were weakening the shield and V quickly and causing her to slowly slide backwards but only just a tad.

Venus was very tired from the fire but glad that these knights up here were focused on her so her friends and uncle could focus on the other knights below with them.

Finally having enough of it, she dissipated her shield, and jumped high and forward into the air curling into a ball and flipping as she landed behind the knights with grace though slightly rock the platform.

The knights turned to her as she threw a punch at one causing him to stumble backwards. She delivered a roundhouse kick to another one in the head knocking him out and him falling to the ground.

The other two knights charged at her, she simply jumped over them and managed to kick one in the back. She threw another punch at the other but he ducked and did a sweeping kick to the florien's feet causing to land on her back. She groaned at the pain and gasped as the knight tried to deliver a pile driver but she rolled out of the way and got to her feet.

The knight got up from the ground and got into a fighting stance as did V. Just as she was about to strike the knight, he yelled: "NOW!"

He simply moved to the side and the first knight that she punch stood behind where he was with some kind of blaster and fired it, a orange laser shooting out.

It hit her and she let out a scream as some kind of energy coursed through her body, making her feel weak and sick. This scream did not go unnoticed by her friends below.

"VENUS!?"Rook exclaimed in panic and worry for his female companion.

After a moment the screaming stopped as did the firing. She swayed on her feet, her vision blurry but became clear as the knight that called the command punched her in the face causing her to pass out and fall to the floor landing on her stomach, letting out a little moan.

The two knights stood over her as the second one she punched approached with a different kind of blaster.

"Say goodbye girly." He said as the gun charged and just about to fire came a voice stating: "Leave the fair maiden alone."

The knights turned to the left end of the platform to see another knight, but looked like the forever ninja, his armor blue, and build exactly like Rook's.

"Or what?" Asked the non blaster wielding knight. The blue knight drew his sword from it's case on that was attached to the sash around his chest and back, resting on his right shoulder.

"Or I will make you leave her alone." The blue knight threatened.

* * *

Down on ground level, Rook was wondering what was happening on the platform above, he hadn't heard anything after V's scream from a moment ago.

Unfortunately he wasn't crouching down low enough and got hit in the chest which caused him to land on his back.

"Rook, keep your head in the game!" Patelliday exclaimed firing a shot taking a knight out.

"But Magister Patelliday, how can you not be worried about Venus up there by herself dealing with who knows how many knights?" Rook asked crouching again but paying more attention.

"Trust me, I am. But she can take care of herself." Patelliday replied and right after he finished a knight fell down from the platform and into the middle of the cross fire, his armor smoldering.

"If you ask me, it's the knights we should be worried about getting hurt." Patelliday added as he and the revonnahgander stared at the fallen knight, wide eyed.

"Alright, think I got it this time." Ben declared as the selection of aliens stopped and the middle of the watch sprouted up. "C'mon Humangusaur." He slammed down on the watch and instead of Humangusaur, he got Ditto.

"Ditto? Well better than nothing." The small alien resoluted with a big old grin. On the knights side, one got a communication and when it ended, he announced: "Mission accomplished, we can leave now.

With that, another knight threw something into the negative space between them all which beeped and caused a small explosion.

The men were coughing due to the smoke that came from the explosion to see all the knights including the one from the platform above, gone.

"Where'd they go?" Ditto asked changing back to Ben.

"Wherever they went, there long gone by now." Patelliday responded lowering his blaster.

"We better make sure Venus is alright." Rook stated and headed off without an answer, followed by Ben and Patelliday.

* * *

Venus let out a slight moan as she fluttered her eyes opened. She currently had a splitting headache and still felt oddly weak. She lifted herself as if doing a push up and brought hand to her head letting out another moan and closing her eyes.

'What happened?' She thought.

"Need a hand princess?" She heard a deep, sorta robotic man voice ask. She opened her eyes she saw a hand in front of her and looked up to see a man clad in dark blue armor that reminded her of Rook if he was in armor like the forever ninja's, but blue of course.

"Who are you?" She asked lifting the hand that was rubbing her head.

"Your knight in shining armor." He replied. Venus looked from the knight to the hand and back to the knight with a skeptical look, while using the hand that rubbed her head to take the knight's hand as he gently lifted her off the ground.

"Are you alright?" The knight asked with concern as Venus stood.

"Uh-" She started but was cut of from a voice and footsteps behind her.

"Venus, are you alright?" She turned to see Rook, Ben, and her uncle Patelliday running towards her and knew that the speaker was Rook. She let go of the knight's hand and let her arm hang at her side.

"Yeah, fine." She responded slightly shakily as the men came to stand around her.

"Who're you?" Ben asked raising a brow at the knight.

"My apologies. Allow me to properly introduce myself. You may refer to me as the Crimson knight. " He stated bowing for a moment and back to standing up straight.

"But, your armor's blue." Patelliday says and Venus slightly giggles at this.

"What exactly happened up here?" Rook asked, the question being more directed to Venus which she was aware of and turned to face the guys.

"Well I was fighting the knights when I was zapped then knocked out." Venus explained up until where she didn't know what happened.

"That is where I came to your rescue, my lady." Crimson knight added and V turned to face him and gave a small smile.

"Thanks by the way, I owe ya one." She commented oddly feeling her cheeks redden just a tad.

"Venus, you are aware he is a forever knight, right?" Rook asked and V turned to the men with a skeptical look.

"Then why would he save me from them?" Venus asked, her question slightly rhetorical.

"Yes, I am not with the knights and mean no harm to any of you. And to prove that…" Crimson trailed off as he took off the sash around his chest with his sword and handed it to Venus. After a second of hesitation she did grab it and held it tight.

(Rookblonkorules part starts)

Rook narrowed his eyes when he noticed V clutching the sash. "Even so," Rook said coldly, stepping forward holding a pair of cuffs. "But until things are sorted out, it is my duty to arrest you in the name of the plumbers."

Crimson held out his hands obligingly, shooting V a charming smile as Rook cuffed his wrists. V blushed.

Rook noticed and pulled the cuffs tighter than necessary.

(Rookblonkorules part ends)

"We better get back to base." Patelliday advised heading to the stairwell at the edge of the platform with Ben following behind. Rook dragged Crimson gruffly by the arm but it didn't seem to phase the knight at all.

Venus just stood there looking at her friends then to the sword with a guilty feeling. She noticed how rude and cold Rook acted when she clutched the sword and how tight he made the cuffs. She felt a bit guilty because she was sure she made Rook mad somehow and she let out a heavy sigh.

"Venus, are you coming?" She shot her head up to see Rook waiting for her at the stairwell with the perp.

"Yeah coming." She replied a smile upon her lips as she headed towards her taller partner to make there leave but realizing that she suddenly felt,

Empty.

* * *

AN: I hope you all enjoyed this and I will try to update something this week again, and just incase you want me to keep continuing with this and other Ben 10 omniverse stories, then vote on the poll on my profile bag because Ben 10 omniverse and Loonatics are currently neck and neck, so until next time, vote on my poll, R&R, I love you all, good night. (Mic drop, moon walk)


	2. There's always a catch

Friend, Enemy, or Frenemy

* * *

Summary: The forever knights are after an ancient relic. Ben Rook, and Venus are determined to stop them with the help of a mysterious knight who says he is on their side but can he be trusted?

* * *

AN: Eh? What's up doc? Yes got another chapter up. Unfortunately I won't have anything else up until Christmas, but for all I know I'm wrong so fingers crossed. Quick poll update, Ben 10 omniverse is still neck and neck with Loonatics unleashed. So if you want to read more of this and other Ben 10 stories during January, VOTE! Also I would like to give shout out's to Purplehood and Rookblonkorules for helping me with this chapter and I hope they like it. Now on with the show.

* * *

Chapter 2: There's always a catch

* * *

It's an hour after the encounter with the knights. When they arrived back at base, Rook escorted Crimson to a cell but was gruff with it, more than he would have because Crimson had the audacity to ask if Venus could be the escort.

She just blushed at this and Ben made a comment that she looked like Christmas which greatly confused her but she decided to ask later. Venus herself took the sword down to the evidence room where many items from villains were kept.

Currently, Max, Patelliday, Ben, Rook, and Venus were going over security footage from the warehouse. The men were standing as Venus was in the chair by the console in charge of fast forwarding or rewinding.

Max was gonna do it but she had a pleading look when she asked so he allowed her but was unaware why. Though from what he could gather when they came back, the knight the had taken was flirting with her sorta and it was clear that it was provoking Rook. When she came back she somehow avoided looking at him which he found as an accomplishment for her since she couldn't be in the room with the young man without looking at him once.

So he figured that the reason was Rook, though why that was unclear.

And it is true that that is why she asked to be in charge of operating the video. She still felt guilty about what happened at the warehouse. Why did that knight have to be so charming? It made the green girl wanna scream in frustration and confusion. She just felt that she couldn't act around Rook the same way until she apologised which unfortunately would take a while for her to figure out how to do that without acting like an idiot.

"Go back again." Max commanded as they reached the point where the explosion went off.

"Ugh, we have been at this forever and seen it, like, a hundred times!" Ben exclaimed agitated.

"Actually, it's only been 15 minutes and 6 times." Venus corrected, not turning around.

"Still, nothing's happening that would've made them leave." Ben stated still annoyed.

"That is true. Perhaps what they were after was not there and it was merely a diversion." Rook commented tapping his chin in thought.

"You might be onto something there Rook." Patelliday said thinking about it as well.

"True, but how exactly are we gonna find this out?" Max asked as they all thought, V being the first one to think of something.

"Well, there is one person we could ask." She stated turning to the men, still sitting, her fingers fidgeting in her lap. Rook noticed this and figured out who she meant.

"No. We are not asking the Crimson knight." He stated bluntly surprising everyone. Rook really didn't like how much he was flirting with her and wanting to be near her.

"Please Rook, he's our only lead." Venus begged clasping her hands together and giving him a wounded puppy look.

* * *

 **In Crimson knight's cell, he was just laying on his back on his cot, staring at the ceiling. He real wasn't phased by this whole ordeal, plus he knew that soon he would be getting a visit, but hoped it would be the one he wanted to come.**

Speak of the devil.

There was a knock on the giant glass door, he sat up straight and saw that indeed, it was the one he expected and hoped to come.

"I knew you would drop by." He stated as he got up and walked to the barrier keeping him in.

"How? Ne-Never mind." Venus stuttered confused but then focused. "Look, if you just answer my questions willingly, things here will go a lot smoother for you."

"As you wish my princess, what information do you wish for?" Crimson asked standing in front of her, still separated by the glass. Venus did blush lightly and smile a bit but shook her head for a second to recompose herself and cleared her throat.

"Well, considering you knew where the knights were attacking us and have very similar armor, do you know what they are after?" Venus asked crossing her arms.

"Why yes I do. Back when the knights formed together, they found what would now be classified as an ancient relic. Very powerful, but it was stolen and they have finally tracked it down, luckily so have I." Crimson replied in a smug tone.

"Really? Well, can you tell us where it is so me and my friends can stop them?" Venus asked, trying to calm her happiness for actually getting info.

"Why of course, but under one condition." Crimson replied which made V very suspicious and raise an eyebrow.

* * *

Back at where Venus left the boys, Ben had taken her seat in the chair drumming his fingers on his legs, Max and Patelliday having a little conversation, and Rook pacing back and forth in front of Ben. Ben was getting a bit agitated by this and bored.

Rook himself was worried, he did not like the idea of Venus alone with Crimson. He did not get, as Venus would say 'A good vibe from him' and all of his flirting with her was really annoying.

"Rook, can you stop pacing, it's not helping anything." Ben spoke in a bored tone.

"I am a bit nervous and it helps me calm my nerves." Rook responded stopping for a second with his response then continuing his pacing.

"Well it's making mine annoyed." Ben barked back and Rook stopped and the boys were glaring at each other.

"Alright you two enough." Max said raising his voice in a angry tone. Rook's shoulders slumped and his expression soften to sadness.

"I am sorry. It is just that I do not trust this 'Crimson knight'." Rook stated growing a tad angry and adding air quotes around Crimson knight.

"Then you're really not gonna like his proposition." Came Venus' voice from beside Rook which made him slightly jump but luckily went unnoticed by the only female in the room.

"What did he say?" Max asked in a much softer fashion than before.

"Well, Good news is he knows that the knight's are after some ancient relic and where it is." Venus stated with a nervous look and playing with her fingers behind her back.

"Well where is it?" Patelliday asked urgently.

"Yeah, that's the catch, and bad news." She started, now playing with the tips of her hair. "The only way while find the relic, is if he leads us to it."

* * *

AN: CLIFFHANGER! Please don't kill me for it, but just for suspense, and not to throw Rookblonkorules under the bus but she helped me with the idea, but don't be mad at me or her/him. Well, not much else to say but vote on my poll, R&R, I love you all, good night. (Mic drop, moon walk)


	3. gobble gobble gobble

AN: gobble gobble gobble, Turkey day is approaching, better known as thanksgiving. So I have decided to give you fans much awaited updates because i kinda have been slacking which I am truly sorry for and this is my way of saying sorry. The stories I plan to update will be

1\. Alone in the phantom zone

2\. As fate would have it

3\. Does time change us

4\. Friend enemy or frenemy

5\. GLTAS continued

6\. Jealousy kills the cat:Thy name is adonis

7\. No honor among bros remake

8\. Voltron: Legendary defender remake

I might add more depending on how much time I have left from finishing the updates for these 8. So until then, R&R, I love you all, good night and all that jazz. (mic drop, moon walk)


End file.
